Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an industrial equipment production system, an industrial equipment production server, an industrial equipment production method, and an information storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-229359, there is disclosed a system for connecting an engineering tool to a motor control device and adjusting setting information on the motor control device. In this system, to adjust a plurality of motor control devices, a user connects the engineering tool to each of the motor control devices, and performs adjustment work therefor separately.